The Child Mother
by Flower and Sparky
Summary: Loki meets a curious Victorian woman and romance ensues.


__**Hello readers! Thank you for clicking on my link! Haha It's Sparky here as Flower seems to have gone AWOL, anywho my first time with writing some of the... ****_stuff_**** in here. You'll get what I mean. Let me know what you think and let me know whether you should think this should be a two shot, or threeshot. It will definitely be a two shot but I don't know whether to add the third bit onto this story or make it a separate oneshot... let me know. **

**DISCLAIMER! As mush as I would love to own Tom Hiddleston and Loki... I just don't... maybe for Christmas? Haha I only own Catherine, her mother, her fiance and her family. **

**Enjoy!**

_She's certainly wealthy, _Loki thought as he watched the woman cross the street. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun with the excess of it tied in a plait that swung down her back. Her dress was purple with small diamond shaped pattern in a lighter purple and cut in the latest fashion, her heeled boots click-clacking on the street. She was curvy; full of gorgeous dips and accentuations that he felt many of the women on Asgard lacked, and a medium stature, slightly shorter than most. She wasn't exactly beautiful, nor was she plain. She was pretty. She was _her. _He'd been watching this one mortal for weeks, he didn't know why, for amusement, maybe. These mortals were so common, she was the only one who ever seemed to do anything different; stealing wallets, the occasional jewel, sometimes things from stalls in a market- whatever satisfied her boredom. The lavish life bored her and it seemed, so did the man that she was engaged to. He smiled and stepped from the shadows to follow her as she turned a corner. It was a little game he had made up; occasionally she would get suspicious and hurry home, wanting the safety of the London townhouse that she resided in with her mother, father, several brothers and sisters and a few servants. They were only there for short periods of time though; when her father had business or when they were visiting family, but otherwise, rather than follow her around London; he would follow her around the small town by their country home. He was musing when he turned the corner and came face to face with a knife, almost stepping straight into it. He opened his mouth to question what was happening when she spoke.

"You've been following me for weeks. Why?" she demanded and Loki quickly turned the blade into a bunch of lilies, knowing they were her favourite flower. She looked at them briefly before lowering the knife-turn-flowers to sniff at them delicately. Her face softened from angered to tentative and curious.

"How did you do that?" she asked softly and Loki gave her a cheeky smirk.

"Tricks of the trade," he said, leaning close. She vaguely smelt of the lilies that he had just given her, Midguardian lilies, not the Asguardian ones his mother grew in her spare time. He had to admit the scent was rather alluring. It wasn't like the whores, so common in this time, or the next after that, covered so heavily in perfume that you couldn't breathe, nor was it an unpleasant, or unwashed smell. It was delicate and it fit her. He gave her a charming smile and offered her his hand at the questioning look on her face.

"Loki, of Asguard," he introduced himself. She drank him in; well tailored suit, clean shoes, an overcoat, cane, _top hat_. He seemed applicable clothing wise. She looked up through her eyelashes at his face, silky hair that was smoothed back beneath the top hat, high cheekbones, thin (which was refreshing to the fat wealthy men she had met, and how her fiancé was due to become) and the most startling pair of jade and emerald coloured eyes.

She smiled a little at him, "Catherine, of Newsome."

"Delighted," he said and kissed the hand that had been placed in his. Smooth and alluring. She cocked her head to the side a bit and Loki was almost scared that her hat would fall off. It was purple, the same colour as her dress, beads sewn on and a few feathers placed in with some ribbon in an ivory colour.

"Why have you been following me?" she asked again, not impressed that he had avoided the question in the first place, although she no longer felt in danger.

"I am merely curious, Darling. I'm sure you understand how that feels." She nodded her head and gave him a smile and turned to see how far she was from home to invite him back, but when she turned around again he was gone.

A few months later found her mother telling her the date of her wedding, due to be six months away. Catherine was less than pleased as it seemed her parents had gotten her engaged to a lazy man who cared for nothing but horses and hunting. And it wasn't that she minded that, it was that she couldn't have a decent conversation with him. She had seen Loki a few times since they had first met, and she was sure that when she hadn't talked to him, or seen him, he was still watching her carefully. She had to admit that at first it had frightened her and made her uneasy but now it made her confident, knowing that he was there and watching out for her. Which was why one night, she found herself by the pond by the back of the country house they resided in some of the time. She had gone through a particularly stressful day of wedding planning that wouldn't be going ahead if she had any say (which she didn't) and had crept through the house when she was certain that all of the servants had gone to bed. She shivered through her thin cotton nightgown and the patterned dressing gown when a thick, woolen cape was draped around her shoulders.

"Hello Loki," she said without looking at the god.

"Catherine," he acknowledged and stood in front of the low hanging branch that she was lounging on. She had opened her mouth to ask why he was here when she thought better of it, instead launching herself at him very uncharacteristically and kissed him. Loki, surprised at what she had done (and that said a lot for her, for often he was able to predict _anyone's _next move) pulled away and grabbed her gently by the shoulders.

"What is it?" he asked, his green eyes piercing her.

"I don't wish to get married to that pig," she spat out, leaning against his embrace before kissing him again.

"What are you doing?"

"Why so many questions?" she asked as she moved towards him again.

"Answer the question," he commanded and made it clear he wouldn't do anything until she humored him.

"Let me do something reckless for once in my life," she pleaded, "I'm getting married and Lord knows that… that… thing won't pleasure me like you would. And Loki I don't know when I'll next see you… I trust you like no one I've ever trusted before." He didn't know what it was that made him do it, whether it was the look on her face or his own desire for her or what she was offering him, but he kissed her and this time it was her who pulled back and chewed on his earlobe. He let out a groan and laid her down on the soft grass, his hands trailing down her front to cup her breasts. She paused her ministrations, and so did he.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No!" she told him quickly, "it's just… I'm not used to this. I've never done it before…" She looked ashamed but Loki quickly soothed her with a kiss.

"Let me deal with everything," he told her, green eyes piercing her uneasiness. She nodded and he kissed her again. His tongue pried her lips open and his tongue explored her mouth, every cavity, every surface, before her tongue met his and they both battled for dominance. One of her hands locked into his hair, the other working on removing his armour. He had told her on their third meeting who he was and where he came from. He gave a grunt as her hand accidentally brushed against his hardening member.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and moved her hand.

"No," he mumbled, "it felt good." He moved her hand back to his leather covered member and he kissed down her breast, moving the nightgown down, his hands lifting it up, over her hips. He stopped sucking and kissing her breasts and moved down, kissing each of her hips and over the dark hair to her wet folds. She gave a moan of pleasure when her sucked her clit, arching up into him. Her nimble hands managed to get his armour off and then his boots and leather trousers, easing them down, delighted at his moan of ecstasy. He ignored her clit and moved up her body, his member brushing against her opening causing both to give a hiss. He looked at her for her approval and at her nod pushed him self in. She tensed beneath him and he stopped, waiting for her cue to continue. When she kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist he took that as his cue, thrusting in and out of her, gaining pace. He could feel himself coming close, and determined to pleasure her rubbed her clit, pleased with the moans and gasps that came from her. When she came around him it tipped him over the edge and he followed soon after, riding out the pleasure. She looked at him before giving him a steamy kiss.

"Thank you," she murmured.

They made love several times that night, Loki pleased with how quickly she learned. After they had made love for the fourth time, he told her to sleep. She nodded and cuddled into his chest, still having her nightgown and dressing gown on, having never taken it off. He had put his trousers back on and leaned against the tree trunk as she slept. When he was sure that she was sleeping and would not wake for another few hours, he stood, careful not to wake her and got dressed again, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before disappearing.

When Catherine woke, she was being shook by her mother, one of her sisters next to her. She looked around, realizing that she was still by the pond and that Loki was nowhere to be seen. She winced at the tenderness between her legs and her sore back and neck, cracking them both before she looked to her mother.

"What time is it?" She asked and stood.

"10 o'clock," her sister told her quietly.

"Hurry up and get inside!" her mother snapped, "He will be here any minute!"

Catherine wanted to stay out by the pond, remember last night, but reluctantly she followed her mother to the house.


End file.
